levi hay algo que no te he dicho
by idontcare58
Summary: One-shot levihan, situado en el cap 63, pasa y lee un rato ;)


Levi hay algo que no te he dicho...

~bueno este es mi primer fic, así que perdón por la mala redacción y las faltas de ortografía, acepto críticas, diganme lo q sea, todo sirve para mejorar ^°^ , y nada disfruten. (~°0°)~

**D:** sabes que? Si estos personajes fueran míos, esto sería historia original y no un fic. Nada me pertenece.

ALERTA SPOLIER! el fic esta situado en el capitulo 63 del manga.

Ya había caído la noche, y estaban el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. con su líder levi, 2 nuevos aspirantes a la legión Marlo y Hitch, y la nueva comandante de la legión de reconocimiento. Decidieron parar a esperar hasta la mañana siguiente a que la legión venga y atacaran todos juntos. Hitch y Marlo consiguieron que el buen hombre les diera un lugar donde dormir, era un establo pero algo es algo, la verdad era bastante acogedor y sin la presencia de los caballos era bastante grande.

Jean y connie descargaron las escasas cosas que llevaban como los equipos de maniobra un poco de comida, mikasa y Sasha intentaban armar una fogata, los restantes también ayudaron a armar lo que sería por una noche su hogar. Hanji pensaba y pensaba y asimila lo que pasaba ,levi estaba terminando de charlar con el hombre, al terminar se unió con los otros.

-Levi heichou! ,resonó la voz de armin sacando a Hanji de sus pensamientos.-ya terminamos de descargar y acomodarnos.

-Bien, pensemos una estrategia y durmamos, lo necesitamos.

Sé escuchó al unísono de todos- si

La realidad era que todos estaban agotados, planearon sus tácticas y algunos se durmieron fácilmente como Sasha y connie otros se quedaron charlando de alguna que otra cosa..

-Creo que voy a salir a tomar aire, dijo la ahora comandante, saliendo. Levi la observó irse con la mirada estoica.

El aire de la noche en verdad era reconfortante, dentro o fuera de los muros las estrellas eran hermosas. Hanji ahora podía pensar con claridad, y poder asimilar todo. Todo había sido complicado, y todavía faltaba más, tenían que rescatar a eren todavía.

_-Así que comandante de la legión, un golpe de estado, la muerte de casi todo mi escuadrón y debemos ir por eren. Nadie de aquí sabe que soy la nueva al mando. Debería decirle a levi._

Con desdén se sentó en el suelo a seguir meditando hasta que algo más bien alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-El aire nocturno siempre te hizo bien, cuatro ojos. Era levi.

Con una sonrisa inmediata hanji responde. -Si, las estrellas están hermosas.

Levi se acercó, se sentó a su lado observandola.

-¿qué te sucede hanji? Pregunto levi.

Hanji siempre supo que ellos dos se complementaban, y que ambos sabían leer las emociones del otro,pero esto la sorprendió un poco la verdad, no sabía qué contestar.

-Supongo que fueron días estresantes.

-estas segura que no es nada más?. Levi no era nada ingenuo y sabía bien que hanji estaba evadiendo su pregunta.

Hanji seguía sin verlo, pero levi si, y veía como esa sonrisa se iba transformando en una mueca triste, y como lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos, por lo que lévi envolvió sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. La castaña sorprendida dejó salir el llanto aguantado desde hace semanas.

Cuando se separaron levi miraba a hanji fijamente, levi no era tan abierto y amable con nadie así que ella seguía sorprendida.

-levi, yo...

-Hanji esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo, esta bien, Pero no deberías guardarte sentimientos que te preocupan, como lo del padre nick.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que hanji decidió romperlo.

-Erwin me nombró comandante.

Levi la miró un instante y luego miro el cielo.

-Ahh con que eso te preocupa.

- levi no se si pueda, no se si sea la mejor para ese cargo, además es duro mandar a las personas a su muerte...

-Hanji. La llamó leví .

-y además Erwin se ganó el respeto de todos los ciudadanos, además de sus habilidades tanto en combate como en su inteligencia y ni hablar de...

La castaña fue interrumpida por un par de labios cálidos, que callaban esas preocupaciones. Se separaron lentamente.

-si Erwin te dejo al mando fue porque cree que podes hacerlo, que eres digna de confianza y destreza para llevar adelante a la legión.

Se miraron y luego apartaron la mirada hacia el cielo.

- y yo también lo creo, creo que vas a ser lo mejor para la legión y que vas a dar todo de ti por la humanidad.

Hanji abrazo a levi fuertemente, lágrimas amenazaban con salir, aunque eran lágrimas de alivio y felicidad, las reprimido y le dio el segundo beso de esa noche, este fue un beso apasionado, con muchas emociones encontradas.

-Vamos cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Hm? A donde?

- Al roñoso establo a dormir.

-jajajaja, esta bien vamos a dormir.

Entraron en aquel "roñoso" establo, y se acostaron en una cama improvisada de paja, era bastante acogedor, más el calor que se otorgaban, en realidad era perfecto los dos juntos se sentían indestructibles, imparables.

-Levi, gracias. Pronunció hanji antes de quedarse dormida, levi sólo sonrío en la oscuridad de la noche, y dijo para sí mismo, - no cuatro ojos, no fue nada.

Comentarios? Nos leemos. :D


End file.
